


Compendium Two

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor (Marvel), Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: A second collection of Thorki drabbles.Tags to be updated as stories added.The Boy - Loki is King Laufey's illegitimate son, but the King is willing to part with him for a price.Supremacy - Thor takes the defeated King Loki as his new bride.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Thor, implied mpreg, implied underage

Even for a Jotun, the boy is beautiful. He pours wine into Thor’s cup, his eyes demurely lowered on his task. He is like no Jotun that Thor has ever seen before. He has long dark hair, a slender frame and he is a head shorter than Thor. His markings are delicate, hardly visible at all, and Thor would like to trace them with his tongue. 

Laufey sees Thor watching and shoos the boy from the table.

“Loki, my son,” he says, by way of explanation. “The result of a dalliance with a Vanir. He is not legitimate, but he is still my son.”

Thor nods. He had hoped to seek out the boy, to tumble with him, but now he has been warned off, he will find another to take to his bed. 

“What would you give me for him?” Laufey asks.

Thor’s eyes shoot to his host and he wonders for a moment if he has heard Laufey correctly, but the King is smiling at him and Thor knows he has not misheard.

“I am not certain I understand you,” he lies. 

Laufey laughs. “You are a man of the world, are you not? I am asking you what you want with my boy and what you would be willing to pay?”

Thor says nothing. He lets Laufey offer his bargain.

“Do you want one night with him?” the King guesses. “Or would you like to take him back to Asgard with you?”

Thor lifts his goblet to his lips, pretending to mull over the idea. 

“Asgard,” he says.

“To keep as your bed-warmer?”

Thor nods. “He is illegitimate. He could be nothing more.”

“You would breed him.”

It is a statement, not a question, but Thor answers anyway.

“He would look good round with my child.” 

He savors the idea of it, of filling the boy with his seed and having all of Asgard know that Thor had fathered his child. 

“Loki is still young by the standards of our people, untouched,” Laufey says. 

Thor does not know if Laufey means those words to arouse his interest further, but they do. The thought of being the first person to touch the boy, the first to push into his yielding body, has Thor’s cock thickening. 

He will be Loki’s first and his only. 

“Name your price and I will pay it,” he says.

**

They write a treaty hastily, scribbling down what Asgard will give - wheat, fattened pigs, jewels and furs to trade - and what Jotunheim will give in return, a pretty Jotun boy who will be Thor’s whore. 

It is an unequal trade, but Thor does not care. 

He would pay a hundred times over to take that boy to his bed.


	2. Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: dark!Thor, public bedding, forced feminisation, very dubious consent!

“My beautiful bride,” Thor muttered, brushing a loose strand of hair back from Loki’s face. 

He really was far too beautiful. It had saved his life. 

Any other King, Thor would have slaughtered as soon as he took the crown from his head. 

Not Loki.

Fresh-faced, defiant even in his defeat, the young King had glared up at him and Thor had thought of a more fitting place for Loki than a cold, unmarked grave. 

What better way to symbolize his dominance over these people and this land than by making their once King his new wife?

Loki’s cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes glazed with pleasure. 

With every roll of Thor’s hips, his mouth opened in a little gasp. He kept his legs spread wide, allowing Thor to take him as deeply and as roughly as he wished.

It was the custom of Loki’s people that a royal wedding be cemented by a public bedding. 

Thor now relished that custom.

No better show of his supremacy than to take his new bride before them all and make Loki moan for him.


End file.
